Theresa Dare
Theresa Dare is a member of the Snowhammer 605th Training Corps. A talented knight and earth magic user, she is a promising soldier with great expectations on her shoulders. Appearance: A young girl with a fairly slim body, fair skin and brown hair reaching past her shoulders. she isn't beefy, but does have decent muscles on her. Theresa rarely ever smiles, and a scowl can always be seen on her face, sometimes driving away people with her unfriendly demeanor. In terms of clothing, she dresses for practical situations, while trying to maintain a bit of style. A protective jacket and boots over a silk blouse are her default look, though she does wear uniform when required. Personality: Strict, serious and mature best describe this girl. Coming from a militaristic background and with a strong desire to win at all costs, she takes her training and work as a soldier very seriously. Discipline and efficiency are the most valued traits to her, and she hates wasting her time, acting foolish, or dealing with people that do just that. He no nonsense attitude does make her come off as scary and unfriendly, driving others away from her, and making her poorly suited to social situations. She has very few friends, a fac she insist she does not mind, but does sometimes feel quite lonely. Skills and Abilities: Stone Pillar: A powerful Reiki class spell that makes a solid rock column erupt from the ground in an area of the caster's choosing. Very basic, but versatile. She often uses this offensively to smash into opponents, defensively to block attacks and enemy movement, or even as a mobility option by spawning pillars under her feet to reach high places or escape from danger. Has a high mana consumption rate, and requires up to 10 seconds of cool down time between uses. Best used on solid ground, ineffective in terrain like sand or mud. Tremor sense: A passive Furor class spell that functions like a radar. It detects vibrations through the ground up to 100 meters away from the caster, allowing her to sense and track movement of enemies and objects. This gives her great environmental awareness, the ability to monitor vast areas of a battlefield and be extremely difficult to ambush. Can be countered if the target remains still, stands on soft ground or elevated platforms like a ladder or furniture. May be used for up to 1 hour per day. Athletics and Swordplay: Training in combat since childhood, her body is well honed and athletic. Boasting excellent stamina, moderate agility and strength. Her skill with a sword is also exceptional, knowing several different styles and dozens of techniques, making her a formidable fighter in melee range. Her weapon of choice is a katana she has kept for many years, and is very familiar with its use as a weapon. Faults and Weaknesses: * She tends to rely on herself to get a job done. A lack of trust in others makes teamwork and coordination with others difficult. * Her arsenal consists of close to mid range offense spells and techniques. As such, she lacks in long range options.